


True love kiss

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: Mal devises a plan to wake up his princess
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Kiss - Relationship, Uma & Evie (friends)
Kudos: 13





	True love kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Small one shot

Four years ago, she, Uma, a pirate, finally accepted my relationship with her best friend and childhood friend. Umma was by far the strongest of the pirates, and she had thoughts of 「I just can't hand her over to a woman who can't even beat me in a duel」

As a female knight, I am impressed by Uma's strength, but does not compare with me, I had no choice but to fight Uma, and I won.

Even if I won, when I looked at Uma, it seemed like she was humiliated that her role was taken away from her of protective.  
But Uma, she is weak to Evie, after all.

Which makes me remember where Evie talked to her

“Uma… I’m sorry. I like Mal. Even if you doesn’t forgive me, I want to live my life with Mal…”

“Evie… it’s fine. I just didn’t want to be robbed of you by someone weaker than me… I know that I can entrust you to Mal… but even so, I wasn’t convinced. If you are happy, then it’s fine. “

“Uma… I…” she said with a broken voice

“You shouldn’t cry. You should have Mal make you happy. If he ever makes you cry, I’ll kill her.”

Such a dialogue is not likely to be a lie.  
But I can assure you that I would never make her cry.

That’s how much I love her.

After such an event, we became an official couple, but I still had worries.  
That is… she is very weak in the morning.

I wondered if I adored her so much at night that she couldn’t keep up and got her tired so bad… but apparently that’s not all.

Apparently, she didn’t like getting up early in the morning.

As a member of the Knights of Ben, I often go out early in the morning for training.

She always says she wants to see me off, so I try to always wake her up… but this doesn’t happen easily.  
When I went out without waking her up before, she sulked.

The sulking her is cute too, so I don’t want to force her to wake her up, but since we’re a couple, it’s my wife’s privilege to see me off in the morning ..

“Well… what should I do? I don’t want to wake up a my sleeping princess who sleeps so comfortably… Sleeping princess? …Ah, a sleeping princess. Hehe…”

I came up with one good thing.

How to wake up a sleeping princess… Maybe with a true love kiss.  
“My dear sleeping princess… can you please wake up?”

When I whispered at her ear, she moved her head lightly, but did not seem to wake up.

And so I put my left hand behind her neck, lifted her head lightly, closed in deeply with her glossy lips and my own, and pinched her nose with my right hand.

After a while, because of suffocation, she moved with a flap and strucked my chest with both hands.

At that time, I was released the hand that was holding her nose.

“Hmm… Hah… Grun…”

After committing to her mouth for a while and thoroughly enjoying her lips, I was happy to let go.

The her who was just awake, breathing heavily and her face red, had a glamorous look that made me urge to bite her neck.

“I wonder if you woke up, wife.”

“What… just what a thing to do to wake someone up idiot!”

“Hehehe… No, I just thought it’s a true love kiss that can wake up a sleeping princess.”

After being dazed for a while, she returned to me and she seemed unhappy with how I waked her up.

However, her angry face is so cute that I’m just happy.

“It wasn’t even a kiss at all! It was just making me not breathe!”

“Is that right? Then, with a proper kiss, can you see me off?”

She smiled angrily but that’s just fine, and I took her lips again quickly.

“Mmm…mmm…” Enjoying her lips again, I was in a good mood and went for morning training.

“Mal you're an idiot!!!” hear her scream from the room.


End file.
